Something better
by nosyrosie16
Summary: What if Edward met someone while in Volterra, Italy during NM? Someone better and much more suited to him than Bella? What will his family think? What will happen to Bella? What about HER family? Who is this girl? Read and find out. No flames! Enjoy and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my own creation. I use the characters of Stephenie Meyer from her books **_**Twilight Saga.**_** I get no monetaries for this story.**

**I'm trying this story out. The idea came to me while I was driving to school and I just had to try it. Please review and let me know what you think of it. I know there's not much to go on, but it will get better. I'm hoping for this to be no more than 5 chapters. Enjoy.**

Prologue

"_Swan residence," Jacob said, his husky voice low and intense._

"_Is Charlie there?" Edward answered urgently. He didn't seem to notice that the person answering the phone was Jacob Black._

…_Jacob altered in an instant. He straightened up, and his hand dropped from my face. His eyes went flat, his face blank ,and I would have bet the measly remainder of my college fund that it was Alice._

"_He's not here," Jacob said, and the words were menacing._

"_Well, where is he?" Edward replied desperately. He really needed to talk to Charlie and ask about Bella and if she was alright._

…_he added unwillingly, "He's at the funeral."_

_Then Jacob hung up the phone. __**(Page 412 of New Moon by Stephenie Meyer tho with a few changes.)**_

Edward was in shocked disbelief. _He's at the funeral He's at the funeral He's at the funeral _just kept running over and over again in his mind. It didn't even cross his mind that the person he was just talking to was Jacob Black or that he could have been talking about anyone else's funeral, not Bella's.

Without even thinking, he was gone. Running to the nearest airport and getting on the first flight to Volterra, Italy. He was going to the Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is my own creation. I use the characters of Stephenie Meyer from her books **_**Twilight Saga.**_** I get no monetaries for this story.**

**Chapter 1**

The walls were a dark emerald green. It was soothing and menacing at the same time. The air was warm and the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling cast a warm glow along the long hallway that Rose Lillian Didyme Potter-Volturi was walking down.

She was born Rose Lillian Potter to her birth parents James Charles Potter and Lily Ann Potter nee Evans on July 31st, 1980. She is 26 years old but doesn't look a day over 17. It was during the final battle that she was gravely injured just as she struck the killing blow to Lord Voldemort, killing him forever.

She was losing blood rapidly and very close to losing consciousness when she was suddenly picked up and sped away with towards the Forbidden Forest. There she was laid down in a clearing in the middle of the forest where she was able to get a look at her would-be-savior, if she wasn't dying at the moment.

It was a man. He stood at about six foot two inches and had long midnight black hair, not unlike her very own though much tamer. He had filmy red eyes and pale skin that almost seemed to glow in the semi darkness of the forest clearing. She knew what he was, but she wasn't scared. No, in fact she was almost ecstatic that he had found her when he did.

Sure she wanted to die, but not because of Voldemort. She wanted to know that she had finally avenged her loved ones deaths and could finally move on to join them by a death of her choosing. Not because she had been hit by a Dark Arts curse cast by her enemy.

Of course, there are those who will most likely mourn her after he death, but all the real important ones were gone. Her parents were killed when she was one. Sirius, her godfather, was killed when she was fourteen against a death eater attack on his ancestors home, Grimmauld Place. Remus died in the final battle taking Fenrir Greyback with him. Ron and Hermione died together while fighting Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Neville and his grandmother Augusta died while battling Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange in revenge for the torture and later murder of his parents. Luna died while protecting her father from a giant. Her father later followed her after taking down the very same giant that had slain his daughter. Dumbledore died battling Voldemort trying to weaken him before Rose fought against him, but he was too old and was ultimately cut down.

The rest of the Weasleys were alright, though some may be missing a few limbs, but it wouldn't be the same without Ron and Hermione anymore. The only one even worth returning to would be Draco, but she wasn't even for sure if he was still alive or not. She would assume that the older Malfoys would have seeked out their bastard son to get rid of him for abandoning them and renouncing their Lord. So, in point she was very much looking forward to this man taking her life.

"Do you know what I am, child" the man asked me in a soft musical voice that was both soothing and frightening.

Rose had nodded and croaked out, "Vam…pire." Her throat was scratchy and she was spitting up dribbles of blood, making her words come out warbled.

He gave a small smile at her answer, "Yes I am a vampire. Would you like to become my childe? You would get to live your life like you want to, get to have a family, a mother and a father. Uncles and aunts, even cousins if you so wished. You could have so many of the things that you missed out on while you were growing up with the humans."

He seemed to really believe his words and that he wanted her to say yes. But, how could she? She would be immortal and have to drink blood to survive. She wouldn't be able to see her _real_ family for many, many more years to come if she decided to become a vampire. Heck, it could be centuries before she got to see them again.

However, what he said sounded very promising and he was right, if she took his offer, she could have that chance at a family and everything that comes with it and still in the far future see her _real_ family when she wanted to move on.

She had focused her dazed eyes on him again and gave a small nod of consent. His smile widened before all she felt was all consuming fire and pain. Three days later she officially became Rose Lillian Didyme Potter-Volturi the daughter and childe of Marcus and his mate, Didyme.

And now Rose was heading to the meeting room where her father and uncles were having their meeting with the rest of the guard. It seems that there was an uninvited vampire within the city limits and he was making his way to their palace. She was in no hurry so she was slowly walking down the halls instead of running. She knew that her father and uncles could handle the vampire while she wasn't there.

About twenty-five minutes later, yeah so she really took her time, she finally made it to the door that led into the meeting room from the back. She took a small unnecessary breath and pushed open the door.

**Well, what did you think? Did I explain things well? Was I not detailed enough? Please review and let me know. I really want to hear other's thoughts on this. Next chapter will be Edward meets the Volturi and Rose. What will he think of her? What will his/her reactions be to eachother? Wait and find out. Review please! **

**Thanks, nosyrosie!**


End file.
